The new Weigela cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Vojtech Benetka in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Weigela varieties with a low growth habit. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in 1990.
The seed parent is the unpatented Weigela ‘Eva Supreme’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary Weigela ‘87-8-1’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in 1994, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘VUKOZ90345’ by softwood cuttings was first performed in 1994, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in five successive generations.